Your Love Is a Lie
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Clic/Skate/Clauson. They made a terrible mistake, but they can't pretend it didn't happen. And when they fall hard for each other. Kate is easy, Ric on the other hand, not so much
1. Prologue

_"Can we see beyond the stars. And make it to the dawn? Change the colors of the sky. And open up to the ways you made me feel alive, The ways I loved you. For all the things that never died, To make it through the night, Love will find you. What about now? What about today? What if you're making me all that I was meant to be? What if our love never went away? What if it's lost behind words we could never find? Baby, before it's too late, What about now?" _**-Daughtry**

"Ric, I told you I don't and will not need a babysitter. I'm a big girl, promise." Claudia said into the phone.

"_Claudia, it's just for your protection. This case is going to get very serious and I just want my wife safe and happy." _Ric explained.

"Ric, you're all the way in LA. Do you think their little mob syndicate is going to make their way to Port Charles just to kill me?"

"_I just want you safe and I know Sonny will keep you that way. It was his condition that he come check on you everyday."_

"Yeah to piss me off." She mumbled.

"_What did you say?"_

"Nothing. Look I've got to go make myself dinner. I'll talk to you tonight."

"_Okay. Love you."_

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

She slammed the flip phone shut. In three days it would be Christmas and Ric wouldn't be here for what would be their first Christmas together. It seemed like the case Ric had been working on was more important than her and she hated that feeling. Claudia was with Ric because she felt wanted and loved with him, but when he left all those feelings of abandonment came rearing it's ugly head again. She made herself some pasta and ate at their table, all alone. She picked up her People magazine and sat herself on the couch. She didn't even move when there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled.

The door opened and Sonny Corinthos walked in. She didn't even look up even though she could feel him staring. When Kate had bended the broken relationship between her husband and Sonny, she was happy for Ric but not for herself. Sonny had treated her like a whore after they had their one night stand and she was not ready to forgive her brother-in-law for that yet.

"Are you going to talk to me? Or even acknowledge that I'm here?" She heard his voice sound.

She looked up to see his dimples out in full force and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Does your girlfriend actually not mind that you're here with me?"

"She knows I'm doing it for my brother and that's all she cares about. So how are you-"

"You know Sonny why did you make this a condition nonetheless why did my husband agree to it? I don't need a guard dog. I've lived in this world my whole life. Death is no longer a big deal to me. I don't need to be protected!"

He leaned down in front of her, his face near inches from hers. His breath tickled her lips and she had to resist the urge to kiss him. She was, of course, a married woman now.

"You sure about that?"

"Mmhmm. Positive."

"You don't sound to sure about that."

Before they could understand what was happening they were attacking each other's lips, but soon the kisses became gentle and easy. She led them up to her and Ric's bedroom, he started to undress her, but she stopped his hands.

"What about Ric…..we can't-you know what? Just screw it."

She unbuckled his belt and took off his shirt. The rest was a frenzy of moans and groans, finally Claudia came and Sonny came shortly after. Their breathing was heavy, but once that subsided Claudia realized what she had just done. She rolled away from her brother-in-law as the tears formed in her eyes.

"Sonny, we just….we just….No."

He sat up in the bed, grasping what they just did as well.

"I did not come here tonight to sleep with you. I'm happy with Kate and you're happy with Ric this was an accident."

She didn't answer, she just sat there with a blank look on her face, fear was evident. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her for a second.

"Claudia…?"

She finally snapped out of it and shook her head.

"You need to leave before Kate suspects something or the guards at the front door. I don't know, just leave please."

"Claudia, we need to talk this out. I know you won't say anything and neither will I, but we need-"

"No, you need to leave, please. Just go."

"Claudia-"

"Go!"

He got dressed quickly.

"Goodnight Claudia." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

He left the room, leaving Claudia broken. She also got dressed and walked around before collapsing in sobs at the sight of her and Ric's wedding picture. The thought of their happiness being ruined killed her on the inside. How was she going to keep this a secret from her husband. How was she going to do any of it? She didn't know how to lie to Ric anymore. She slid down the wall and rested her head against it, tears streaming down her cheek.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

He knew if he didn't slow down, a cop was going to get the thrill of pulling him over, but he couldn't help it. What had he done? He had just repaired the relationship he never truly had with Ric and he just possibly ruined it over his bother's wife. Him and Kate were doing good too, the kids were starting to like her and become attached. What the hell was he doing? He turned into his garage and locked the car, closing the garage door. He walked into the silent house. It was his weekend with the kids and he knew they were all in bed, sound asleep. They were still all too young to know that their father was about to blow up their lives yet again.

He walked to Michael's room first, seeing his first born soundly sleeping, his feet sticking out from underneath the covers like always. His quiet snores filling the room. The proud father smiled at his son before closing the door. Next was Kristina's room. His daughter laid on her back, a book lying open on her chest. Sonny laughed a little to himself before walking into the room and picking up the book. He kissed the top of her head and then walked out of the room. Morgan's snores could be heard without him opening the door, but he opened it anyways to see his youngest son with his mouth wide open, making him smile. Finally he made his way to his room where Kate was lying in bed, sound asleep. He changed in his pajamas and slid into bed next to her. He kissed the back of her head.

"I love you." He whispered.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

It had been almost two months since Ric had left on his trip and she could honestly say two things: she missed her husband and not hearing from him everyday and Sonny was getting on her last nerves. He was always checking on her, whenever Ric asked. Her phone rang, Ric's ringtone sounding throughout the room.

"Hello." She answered.

"_Hey wife."_

"Ric, what the hell? What's wrong? Why aren't you home yet?" She asked quickly and desperately.

"_Whoa, slow down. The case is taking longer than I originally expected. Is everything okay? Are you okay? Sonny treating you alright?"_

"Everything is fine and I'm fine. Sonny's treating me great, but can you please call off your guard brother. He's getting on my last nerve."

"_I just worry about you, am I not allowed to do that? Just a few more days and I'll be home. We can even redo my goodbye present we had the night before we left just for you being such a good girl."_

"Hmm, okay. But if your brother is dead by the time you get home, there's no one to blame except for yourself."

"_There's the wife I know. It'll only be a few more days and I'll be home."_

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you tonight."

"_You will. Love you."_

"Yeah, you too, bye."

She hung up and started to flip through the channels on the TV. She was just starting to get up to straighten out a picture that was hanging on the wall when Sonny walked in.

"Does your girlfriend get ticked off at all at the fact that you spend most of your free time here?"

"No, she knows this is for Ric and is Claudia Zacchara starting to feel guilty?" He teased.

"Actually, yeah I am. If Ric ever found out, he'd be so hurt. I don't even know what he'd do."

She climbed up to where she could reach the frame.

"Are you like OCD or something?" He asked.

"Probably, but so are you so don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt faint and started to fall. Sonny rushed over to her and caught her before she fell completely. She landed safely, nestled in his arms, he laid her gently on the couch. He felt her head to see if she had a temperature, which she didn't.

"Are you okay?"

All he got was a nod as she held her head.

"If all I'm getting is a nod, that means you're not okay."

"No…I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping and I guess it caught up with me. I'll get some sleep, why don't you go home."

"Fine but don't try and go up the steps, you look pale. Sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Okay, I will."

He kissed her forehead, before leaving. She didn't fall asleep, because she wasn't having sleep issues. What could randomly just make her faint? She didn't get it. It wasn't like she was working to hard or not sleeping enough. If anything she had been over sleeping, majorly oversleeping. Her body had just felt so taxed. Then it came to her as she stood up from the couch. She threw on heels and grabbed her wallet. She ran out the door so fast that the guards didn't get a chance to ask her where she was going.

RL-SC-RL-SC-RL-SC

Twenty minutes later she was back from the store, paper bag in her trembling hand. She went into her and Ric's master bathroom and did what she needed to do. She wasn't ready for this. She would make a horrible mother, but she knew Ric was a great father, so she didn't know which outweighed the other. Three minutes flew by as she grabbed the test. There was a moment of complete silence before a few tears of happiness dripped from her eyes. She had her and Ric's baby growing inside of her.

She jumped when she heard footsteps to see her husband standing at their bathroom door. The same cocky smile he usually wore plastered on his face. She smiled before running and jumping into his arms, her one hand still clutching the test. When he released her it was the first thing he noticed.

"What's that?"

She froze, she wanted to tell him. But what if the test was wrong? What if se wasn't pregnant? Then another disturbing thought hit her. What if this child was Sonny's? What would she do then?

"It's uh…it's a positive pregnancy test." She said with a smile.

"You're….you're." He couldn't speak.

She nodded her head, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're having a baby."

He picked her up and carried her to their bed. Kissing her lips and then her stomach.

"I love you baby and I love your mommy so much, too."

CZC-CZC-CZC

What did you guys think? Good or bad? This was just a tester to see what you guys think. Should I pursue the story? Please review!

Also we're going to say that Michael is around 12, Kristina 11, and Morgan 9... Just so they aren't extremely old ;)


	2. I'll Be

_"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." -_**Edwin McCain**

It had been a month since they had found out that she was pregnant and today they would go to Dr. Lee to hear their child's heartbeat. She slid out from under his arms and went to the bathroom. One downside to being pregnant: she had to pee all the time. After she washed her hands, she ran a brush through her hair and then brushed her teeth. Today would be a big day, it was Claudia's first day out where she would have to show the world she was pregnant. It was the day that the town would be buzzing and she knew that Sonny would hear about it. She just hoped that he would not try and rain on her and Ric's happiness. She could only hope, though. She smiled when she saw and heard Ric come behind her and wrap his arms around her. His hands finding their way to the small bump that was on her lower abdomen. He kissed the bend of her neck before speaking.

"And how are we doing this morning?" He said in a loving tone.

She smiled as his breath tickled her neck.

"Well Baby Lansing hasn't made mommy puke yet, so that's good. Maybe he'll hold off for the entire day and I won't puke at the doctor's office like last time."

Ric tried to hide his smile at how affectionately she spoke of their son or daughter.

"At least you made it to a trash can." He said hoping to end the mood swing before it started.

"Mhm, okay I need to get dressed and you need to get dressed so we can go."

She started to walk out of the bathroom so that she could go find something in her closet, but Ric's voice stopped her.

"I love you, Claudia."

She didn't turn around, instead she kept walking.

"You too." She finally said when she made it to her closet.

Closing the door to her gigantic closet, Ric sighed heavily. Would he ever get her to slow down? Would he ever get her to say the word love? He knew she loved their child with everything in her, it was just the admittance part that she would need help with. He did his daily morning ritual and by the time he was out of the bathroom, she was sitting on their bed waiting for him. She was wearing a tight red top with dark washed jeans.

"Well you look good enough to undress again." She said, showing her sexy smile.

She started to pull at his jacket, but stopped when he back away.

"Your appointment is in ten minutes, and you're too good to have a quickie with." He smirked.

CZL-CZL-CZL-CZL

The hospital seemed empty compared to what it normally was, which was okay with Claudia. The less people who knew about her pregnancy, the better. When the elevator doors opened to the floor they needed to be on, they almost ran into Sonny and Kate. Claudia tried to hide the bump and the fact that she was pregnant to her brother-in-law, but it didn't work. He saw almost immediately and she knew what he was thinking.

"What are you two doing here?" Claudia asked, masking her voice in surprise.

She watched as Sonny opened his mouth to something, but the words wouldn't come, luckily Kate nor Ric noticed. Claudia had this sinking suspicion that today was not going to turn out the way she planned.

"I had to go to Dr. Lee today to make sure everything was okay with my wound from the shooting. What are you two doing here?"

Claudia couldn't answer, mostly out of fear. When Claudia didn't answer, he took it as a sign from her that he was allowed to spill the beans.

"Claudia's pregnant, twelve weeks today. We're going to hear the baby's heartbeat."

Claudia's heart swelled at the sound of her husband's voice. He sounded like a kid in the candy store. She knew he didn't get the chance to experience Alexis' pregnancy with Molly.

"That's great, congratulations!" Sonny said, sounding generally happy for them.

Kate repeated his actions and the couple said thank you. Soon Ric and Kate started talking about the case they were working on together. Kate was suing a company for stealing one of her ideas and Ric was her lawyer. When Claudia looked at her watch she saw that she needed to go.

"Ric, I'm going to be late."

"Just a minute, honey."

"No, I can't be late again for another appointment. Ric, you can talk to Kate later."

"Give me five minutes." He dismissed.

"Come on, Claudia, I'll take you." Sonny told her, stepping up to her.

"Thank you, Sonny. I'll see you in a little Ric." She glared at him as she grabbed Sonny's hand and walked away.

"Claudia, wait." Ric said, starting to go after her.

"Ric let her go, her hormones are raging. We'll talk and then you can go."

Ric looked at the direction his wife stormed away in, but in the end he followed Kate to the waiting area to talk about the case.

CZL-CZL-

"Thank you so much, I was going to be late and tick Kelly off so bad." Claudia said as she signed her name on the sheet.

"We need to talk, now. Claudia why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sonny asked in a rushed tone.

"Keep it down, I don't want Ric walking into this office and hearing that this baby is possibly not his." She said as she walked over to the corner seat of the office.

"So it is a possibility?"

"Yes Sonny it's a freaking possibility. We slept together without a condom. But this baby is and _will be_ Ric's. There is no ifs, ands, or buts. This child is my husband's."

"You don't know that."

"I know my child's paternity. Don't ever question what a mother knows about her baby."

"Claudia, I wasn't questioning you, but I need to know if this child is mine."

Claudia wiped at the tears that were filling her eyes, she couldn't understand why he couldn't just let this go. Why couldn't he just let her and Ric be happy together? Why did he always seem to want more than she could give him? Why was he acting like this?

"Sonny, please-"

"I need to know Claudia."

"I can't-"

She heard Ric's footsteps and stopped talking almost immediately. Ric saw the tears and knew she was upset. He placed both hands on her stomach and kissed her cheeks. Sonny watched and noticed how much more focused Ric was on the baby than her.

"Are you okay? What did you do to her, Sonny?"

"Ric, he didn't do anything to me. I'm just so excited to see _our_ baby and my hormones are raging that the tears just kind of came. We're fine, I promise." She reassured her husband.

Sonny smirked when he realized how well she could lie through her teeth, still, even to her husband. He was impressed, and not that shocked; Claudia had always had that ability and he didn't ever think it would change.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Sonny. I guess I'm just a little over protective."

"It's okay, I've been there a few times. Is Kate still in the waiting room? I have to take her home before I go to the office." Ric nodded at him. "Well congratulations again, I'll see you guys later."

Sonny walked away from them, out of the office and Claudia couldn't help but watch him until he was out of sight. She felt Ric lead her to the chairs and sat her down. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You okay? You seem a bit off today."

She snapped her head in Ric's direction and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, just really excited I guess. We get to see our baby for the first time and I'm afraid I'm getting a little attached to our little bundle of joy."

She stroked her bump gently with her hand.

"That's okay, so I wanted to ask you something. You know how I haven't gotten to spend real time with Molly since we found out you were pregnant, well Alexis said we could pick her up from preschool on Friday and take her to preschool Monday morning. I want to tell her about the baby. What do you say?"

Before she could answer, which she really didn't want to do, the nurse walked into the deserted office.

"Claudia Lansing..?"

Claudia and Ric got up, Ric grabbed her hand, and they followed behind the nurse. She had Claudia take a seat and took her blood pressure, then led her into a small room. The nurse handed her a gown.

"I need to put this on and Dr. Lee will be in soon."

Claudia smirked at the nurse as she left.

"What a-"

"Claudia…" Ric warned.

"She was!"

Claudia changed into the gown and then sat on the bed. Finally after many moments of silence between the husband and wife, Dr. Lee walked in, with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello. How are you today? Any more morning sickness since the last time I saw you?"

"Not a whole bunch, I'm just really tired all the time, but you said that was normal for first pregnancies."

"Yes that is completely normal, your blood pressure looked good which is a great sign that the pregnancy is progressing like it's supposed to. Do you want to see your baby?"

The two parents nodded excitedly. Claudia laid back as Kelly grabbed the ultrasound machine and got out the gel. After warning her that the gel would be cold, she squirted it on her and then turned the ultrasound on. The image that popped up on the screen warmed both the parent's hearts, causing Claudia to squeeze Ric's hand and led tears to come to her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Claudia asked, tearfully.

"This little guy or girl looks just perfect, everything is progressing well and the amniotic fluid looks good." Kelly smiled.

She turned off the machine and handed Claudia two sonogram pictures. Claudia handed one to Ric, wiped off her stomach and grabbed her clothes from him.

"Ric, why don't you go set up the next appointment, I needed to give Dr. Lee some extra medical info and then we can go."

Before Kelly could say anything, Ric got up from his seat and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Okay, I'll wait in the waiting room when I'm done."

Claudia went behind the curtain so she could change, while Kelly waited.

"Claudia you gave me all the medical information I needed, I don't understand-"

"When is the soonest you can give me a paternity test? Like down to the day, I need this done."

"Well, next month. Who is the other potential father?"

"Sonny, I know this baby is Ric's, but if he knew me and Sonny slept together it would kill him, so I need this done in secret."

Kelly shook her head at the soon to be mother.

"I can schedule it a day after your ultrasound appointment, that way I will know everything is safe for the baby. Just bring a piece of Ric's hair to compare it with."

Claudia nodded.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in a month."

CZL-CZL-CZL-

Claudia and Ric sat, cuddling on the couch; one of his hands rested comfortably on her bump. The sonogram picture was already in a frame of Claudia's bedside table. Claudia was almost asleep when she heard Ric's voice.

"So what do you think about telling Molly this weekend?"

Claudia sat in thought. Her step-daughter was only four years old. What if something were to happen to the baby? It would be hard enough for her and Ric to go through, but what if Molly had to go through it too. She was too young to go through something like that. Or even worse. What if the baby was Sonny's? Then she would have to explain to a four year old that the baby was not her brother or sister.

"I don't know Ric, I mean what if something happens to the baby. I don't want Molly to have to go through that."

"Claudia, Dr. Lee said that the baby looked perfect nothing is going to happen to this little boy or girl."

"Ric, I just-"

"You just care about Molly, I understand. But she'll be so excited."

"Fine, you'll get what you want for right now, and only right now. But in five and a half or so months when I want meds, don't you dare say no."

"That's fine, I will not say a word."

"Good."

Claudia's ringtone went off and she got up off the couch to grab it. It was a text from Sonny telling her to meet her at the docks.

"Who is it?" Ric asked.

"It's um Johnny, he wants to see me at Kelly's, like right now. So I'll back in a bit. You should get Molly's room ready because tomorrow is Friday after all. I'll see you later."

"Bye! Love you!" He called out but she was already out the door.

She ran past the guards before any of them could follow her. She couldn't believe she had lied to her husband again.

CZL-CZL-CZL-

"What the hell do you want?" She asked as soon as she saw Sonny standing on the docks.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation."

"I was finished, Sonny I can't-"

"Tell me what you need and that's what I'll give you."

"Right now, I just want a hug."

"I can do that."

They stood like that for a while. Her wrapped in his arms, she felt so at home and for once she wished she was Kate instead of herself. For once she felt truly safe.

"Sonny, I need to go home, I need rest and I need you to not push this issue for a good few months."

"I just need you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me. I don't know whose the baby is, but you'll always matter to me."

"Thanks…..I have to go."

He watched the tears fill her eyes as she ran away.

CZL-CZL-CZL-

**The next day:**

She didn't even jump when the door opened around 3:00, her four year old step-daughter jumped into her arms, making her smile. Molly kissed Claudia on the cheek, and hugged her tight.

"Hi, miss Molly! How are you today? How was school?" Claudia asked gently.

"It was so long, but daddy was the first one there so he got to watch us all clean up. It was so much fun! Then the teacher let us out and I got to leave before anyone else and it was awesome and I'm really happy that mommy's letting me stay here this weekend."

Claudia and Ric laughed a little at the girl, before Ric sat down next to his daughter. He smoothed her hair out, and Claudia picked her up and put her on her lap.

"So Molls, you know how mommies carry babies in their bellies before the baby is born?" Molly nodded. "Well Claudia has a baby in her belly right now and in a few months you're going to be a be a big sister."

Molly looked at Claudia with amazement filled eyes.

"There's a baby in your belly…?"

Claudia nodded.

"Yep, there is."

Molly wiggled in between her two parent figures, she put her head by Claudia's stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm your big sister Molly. Me and you are gonna be best friends like me and Krissy are. We're gonna do everything together. And even though I don't know you I love you already."

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, school hasn't eased up yet. Hoope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Impossible

_"And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot. I did. And now when all is done. There is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won. You can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky line. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible." _-**Shonelle**

**

* * *

**

"_Mrs. Lansing, she needs bone marrow. But neither you nor your husband or your step-daughter match the marrow she needs."_

"_Can't you do a different procedure like you did last time?" The desperation is obvious in her voice._

"_No, there are simply no other procedures at this time that we can think of to do for your daughter."_

"_She needs the marrow…?"_

"_Without it she will die."_

_Claudia feels her legs give out beneath her. The desperation, the dehydration, the exhaustion. Everything is falling down on her. She doesn't know what to do. Sonny isn't a match either, they already tried and failed. _

_The doctor calls the nurse and tells her to bring a stretcher, they have to get Claudia stabilized too. Which is pretty simple, they pump her with fluids and she's no longer dehydrated. Ric comes into his daughter's room, the five year old looks so pale and so does her mother. What can he do?_

_The doctor is in the room, he talks to Ric. There's nothing further they can do for her, it has to be a close genetic match. Words come from Claudia's cracked and dry lips. Something no one can understand, so she says it again._

"_Bring Morgan and Kristina."_

_Ric looks confused. So the doctor says something._

"_It has to be a close genetic match, Mrs. Lansing. Morgan and Kristina are your daughter's cousins, barely. They have little to no genetic tie to her."_

"_I thought siblings were close enough."_

_Ric feels like he's been stabbed in the heart._

"_Morgan and Kristina are not her siblings, she'd have to be Sonny's."_

_She looks at him and with tears in her eyes she knows she has to tell him the truth._

"_She is."_

_Two little words make Ric sick and he has to leave the room. She knows there will be papers filed and the divorce will come. But she knows she may have just saved her baby girl's life and what else really is important._

_The doctor calls Carly and Alexis, they gladly bring their children to be tested. Sonny comes to, because he doesn't understand. He stands in his "niece's" room and looks at the woman that he had two one night stands with._

"_I thought they had to be a close genetic match."_

"_Siblings are almost as close as parents." She says. _

_Her voice telling the story of the secret she has kept for too long._

"_She's mine…?" He can't grasp it._

"_Yes."_

_They sit in silence, the machines beeping is the only noise. The waiting is killing him, it was bad when his niece had cancer but now it's his daughter which makes it worse. _

_The doctor walks in, and both of their hearts stop._

"_Both Kristina and Morgan are a match. We're using Morgan's marrow now because he is younger so it's more likely to match."_

_Claudia and Sonny look at one another. Their eyes meet._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

She wakes up in a cold sweat. She's had that dream/nightmare every night. It's either a son or a daughter. It either turns out to be Sonny's or Ric's. But it's never definite. Sonny never leaves when he finds out that the child isn't his, Ric does. It's either cancer or another fatal disease. Or it's when her child is older and the secret is told. Then her child tells her that she never wants to see her again.

It's made her want to tell the truth when she gets the test done today. She rubs her five month pregnant belly, it still surprised her that she would continue to grow as her pregnancy progressed. She already felt fat. She looked out the window to see that the sun had already risen and that Ric had already left. She smirked.

"No Ric, don't worry about the ultrasound appointment that you made, whatever."

She didn't want to care anymore, she felt it would be better for her and the baby if she didn't, but she couldn't help herself. Ric was her husband and she had grown attached.

Being attached was the _worst _feeling possible.

She damns herself for it, damns herself for feeling something for two different men, for feeling torn. She went from not believing in love to having two men that she cared way too deeply about.

She grabbed her phone and called him. It rang a few times before he answered.

"_Hey, I can't really talk right now. Kate's here and we're talking about the case." _

"Yeah, I'm sure you're talking about the freakin' case. Are you sure you're not banging her on the side or something Ric? Cause you seem to spend a lot of time with her instead of me, your pregnant wife." She snapped at him.

"_You don't mean that, it's your hor-"_

"No, I promise you it's not the freaking hormones right now. And if you blame another one of my so called 'outbursts' on my hormones I swear I will scream. Ric, you're the one that scheduled this appointment for me and you're not here."

She hears him curse in the background. She finds herself getting a little angrier because he yells at her every time she curses. Tells her that it would become a habit for their child if she continues to curse, yet he does it all the time. She's thinking of inventing a swear jar and making it a permanent place in their household.

"_I'm sorry honey, I totally forgot about the appointment. I can't get out of any of the appointments I have today. Can you reschedule it?"_

"No, _honey_, I can't. Why don't you just say it? You don't want this baby with me. You'd rather me not be pregnant. Actually you don't have to bother saying it, why waste your energy."

"_Claudia, calm down. I'm sorry I forgot. I know I forgot last month's appointment too."_

"See here's the thing Ric. You don't even promise to make it up to me. You're apologies mean nothing because you say sorry, I forgive you and then you end up repeating what you said you wouldn't do. Just don't even worry, go back to Kate. Bye Ric."

She hit the end button hard, putting most of her anger on it. She wiped at the tears dripping slightly down her face. God, did she want to make him understand. She needed him right now and he wasn't listening to her constant pleas. He was shrugging them off like they were nothing.

Like she was _nothing_.

* * *

She walks into the hospital as confident as ever, today she'll find out that this baby is Ric's or Sonny's. But her life would be easier if it was Ric's; her life would be better if this baby is Sonny's. She doesn't know.

She feels so _confused_.

If the baby is Sonny's, she ruins her marriage, her life, her child's life. She loses everything, but gains Sonny. Not that she wants him, but she doesn't want Kate to have him. Because she _hates _how he acts when he's with Kate.

She goes through the motions and signs her name on the sheet. The nurse tells her she'll be waiting for a bit. She nods and smiles before going and sitting down on a chair. Her back is killing her today and she is prepared to tell her baby's father so. Whoever he may be. She looks in her purse where she has a piece of Ric's hair to compare her baby's DNA to.

She's this baby's mother and that is all that matters. Right? She could raise this child on her own if she had to. But she didn't want to, she had grown up without a father. Yes he had been there to beat her and then leave, but her child would have better. He or she would have more, because that's what they deserved. Because she wanted to give this baby better.

If this baby was Ric's, nothing would change. Everything would be fine. Would she tell him about what had happened between her and Sonny? Why should she? But should she keep the secret from him? This whole thing had literally been eating her alive. Killing her. She couldn't base her marriage on a lie, she couldn't base everything she knew on a lie. It wasn't the way she wanted to live anymore.

She _couldn't _live that way anymore.

"Claudia Lansing?"

"That's me." She says and rises from her seat.

She follows the nurse who is much less bitchier than the one she had last time. She was weighed(she had gained ten pounds from the time when she had found out she pregnant), her blood pressure was taken and then she was left alone to change into her robe. The nurse also informed her that she would have to go through an internal examination. Which made her a little bit happier that Ric was not with her.

She laid back and thought, about the same thing she had thought about ever since she found out she was pregnant. She knew eventually she would find out who the father was, but now this all seemed like a dream or a nightmare; she couldn't tell which yet. Dr. Lee walked in and performed the internal exam before calling in the nurses to help her perform the amniocentesis.

"Your blood pressure is perfect, your weight gain is okay, I'd actually prefer that you gain at least forty pounds by the end of your pregnancy. I know that seems like a lot," She was responding to Claudia's surprised reaction, "But that would the optimal weight gain for you and the baby. Now what I'm going to do is find the baby's location with the ultrasound machine."

The room was silent until the sounds of the baby's heart filled it. Claudia felt the tears fall down her cheek when she saw her child in 4D for the first time. She was amazed at how beautiful he or she was.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything looks great, you have enough amniotic fluid that the amnio should not hurt the baby at all. Your amniotic fluid will refill in about a day or so. Are you ready?"

Claudia lets out an uncertain breath but finally nods and grabs onto the side of the chair when Kelly first inserts the needle. It feels harder than a pinch, but her abdomen is more sensitive since she become pregnant. She watches her baby on the screen move around and at one point it sucks it's thumb, making her smile. Soon the procedure is over and the nurses leave the room.

"The results could take a while, I will call you tomorrow when they're in."

"That sounds prefect, thank you so much Dr. Lee, for keeping this so confidential."

"It's my job, Claudia, but even if it wasn't I'd still do it, promise."

Claudia smiled at her. She truly did appreciate all the things that Dr. Lee was doing for her. She told her that she would see her tomorrow and than left. She walked down to the docks because she usually went there to think, but when she got there her baby brother was sitting on the same bench she sat on a day after finding out she was pregnant. When he saw her his face lit up.

"Claudia."

His tone was loving as he embraced her. He noticed that she had been crying, even without the mascara stains he would've known, because she was his sister and he knew just about everything about her.

"Hey baby brother."

"How's my niece or nephew?"

"Well they're probably feeling the same stress as me. Which means not as great as we're both supposed to be doing. Then there's Ric who decided work was more important than his family again. And Sonny who could be this baby's father. But who cares anymore right? I should just leave my husband, buy a house and raise this kid on my own. Right? Oh, by the way, I have a picture of your niece or nephew would you like to see it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down sis. Something is obviously majorly wrong for you to rant like that. First of all are you okay? Ric hasn't been treating you bad right, or else I'll have to kick his ass."

"No, Ric is treating me fine when he's at home which is like never now a days. But I'm okay, I'm happy just confused. And I thought I told you no beating up my husband without my permission." She jokes with him.

"So what is going on? You said something about Sonny being the father?"

"It's a possibility, but he probably isn't. We only had sex once while me and Ric, well you know."

Johnny can't help but make a disgusted face at his sister.

"Ewww, come on. I may be a grown man but I don't want to hear about your sex life. That's just..icky."

A big smile grows on his face as she starts to laugh at him.

"Icky…? You and Molly would get along great, she says icky and words like that all the time."

"Hey now, that's going to start being the only words you use because it won't confuse my niece or nephew. And you're going to have baby talk and talk with that annoying voice all new parents talk in. Will you please move in with me just so I can make fun of you?"

She playfully smacks his arm and he pretends to be hurt.

"Hey! Be nice to me, I'm pregnant here."

"I didn't know you had to be nice to all pregnant women. Don't I get a break since the pregnant woman is my sister."

"No that means you have to be extra nice and wonderful."

"Sure whatever you say."

She sticks her tongue out at him but then her phone rings and she's force to answer it.

"Claudia Lansing speaking…..Yes, she's my step-daughter…..Is she alright?…I'll be right there."

"What's wrong, sis?"

"Molly is sick at school and neither Alexis nor Ric can go get her so I have to. I love you and will see you later okay?"

"Love you too."

He kisses her cheek as she rushes away.

* * *

She ran to the nurses station where she found little Molly curled up next to the school nurse. When she looked up, a small smile appeared on her face but she made no movement to get up or move from her current position.

"Are you Molly's step-mom?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm taking her home."

"Okay, if you could just sign that paper."

Claudia signed it as quickly as possible and then went to retrieve Molly.

"Claudia."

"Shh, baby. I've got you. We're going to go home and get you into bed."

"Okay."

"She has a high grade fever and what looks like strep throat." The nurse informed her.

"Thank you."

Claudia slowly made her way to the car, being careful to not alarm the little girl in her arms. She got her into the car seat and buckled her up before driving to their house. Claudia was sad to find that the girl had not fallen asleep on the way home but was still wide awake.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Claudia sighed and opened the door to their house, luckily without dropping Molly. She traveled up the steps and opened Molly's bedroom door without dropping her which was a very noble feat in her eyes. She laid the little girl in bed and then went to lay beside her.

"Claudia?"

"Yeah, munchkin."

"Can I get the baby sick?"

Claudia thought about it. Actually she could get Claudia sick which would make the baby sick, but Claudia decided that she didn't need to put that on the little girl's conscious.

"No munchkin, you can't. The baby is safe inside of me, nothing can hurt it. Don't worry about the baby, you just get some rest."

* * *

"You couldn't at least go get her to show her that you love her." Alexis reprimanded him.

"Hey don't play the 'to show her you love her' card on me. She knows I love her. Why couldn't you go get her?"

"I had work."

"Well so did I."

"All I'm saying, Ric, is that you had a chance to spend more time with your daughter but instead you decided to work. Is this how it's going to be when your other child gets here, because if so I would hate to be Claudia."

"You know, Alexis, I am not married to you anymore. What happens in my life is not your concern."

"Unless it concerns my daughter, which this does. Anyways where is she? I'd like to get her home."

"Claudia probably took her up to her room."

The walked upstairs, attempting to not make too much noise that would wake their daughter up. When they went inside the room they found both Claudia and Molly asleep on the bed. Ric went over and gently shook Claudia awake.

"Sorry."

She picked Molly up and handed her to Alexis.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her, Claudia."

Claudia smiled.

"Anytime."

As Alexis left the room, Ric kissed his wife. But she didn't respond.

"Hey you okay?"

"Just tired I guess. I really needed that nap."

"Well how about this. I'll cook us some dinner while you sit down on the couch and watch TV. Then we'll go to bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That sounds amazing."

* * *

They had an amazing dinner, Ric had cooked pasta primavera which had been exactly what Claudia was craving. Then they had cuddled up on the couch next to the fire place and watched TV. And during one of these points she had fallen asleep because when she woke up she was in bed, she still hadn't figured out how he had carried her upstairs and there was a note beside her.

_Claudia,_

_I had to go back into the office for a client who could only meet me now. I'm sorry, I know that you'll be upset with me because we were having such a great evening. I should be home by one or two depending on how long this takes. Don't wait up because you were exhausted._

_Love,_

_Ric._

She threw the note away from her. Only he could have a meeting at eleven o'clock at night. She was greeted by her child's kicks, which made up for everything. It also brought back a memory.

_They were just sitting there, it was right after dinner and they were just relaxing. He was reading the paper, while she was reading a baby catalogue so that she could start building the nursery. Her hand was gently caressing her stomach when all of the sudden she jumped a bit. He was by her side in a split second._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She didn't hesitate. She grabbed his hand and thrusted it to where the movements were coming from._

"_Is that….?"_

"_Yes, it's our baby."_

Her thoughts stopped when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello…?"

"_Claudia, it's Kelly Lee."_

"Oh, Dr. Lee. Hi. What's up?"

"_Well, I'm here in the lab late and I thought I'd call you with the results so you wouldn't have to come in tomorrow."_

"That'd be great. What's going on?"

"_Well first I'd like to congratulate you on having a very healthy little boy."_

Her thoughts stopped. A little boy, her little boy.

"Who….Who is the father of my son?"

* * *

The answer will have to wait until next time guys because it's late and I'm tired. Remember: Reviews=Love


	4. Breathe Me

_"Help, I have done it again. I have been here many times before hurt myself again today. And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame. Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up Unfold me I am small I'm needy warm me up and breathe I have lost myself again Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, Yeah I think that I might break I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe."_

* * *

Before Kelly could even get a word out on who her son's father was, she felt the sensation that a gun was aimed at her. She knew what that felt like and she knew that was about to happen. She did the only thing her gut told her to do: drop the phone and run. Just as her body moved the bullet came flying through the window, almost making her fall.

"Dammit." She cursed.

No one was home, and Ric had taken all the guards with him, because when she was home she was completely safe. Yeah, she was beginning to realize that was a load of bull. She literally crawled to her bedroom, her pregnant stomach grazing the floor, she had to get to a phone.

Of course her gut had told her to drop the other one, but now she needed one. When she got to the phone in her bedroom, Ric's number seemed to escape her, but she could remember Sonny's so that's who she dialed. The bullets were still breaking the glass throughout the house when Sonny answered the phone.

"_Claudia…?"_

"Sonny. There's bullets coming through the windows. One might've hit me, I don't know. Please come soon."

She started to cry because she shouldn't need to do this. Why was someone targeting her? She heard Sonny start his car.

"_Stay on the line with me, okay? How's the baby? Is it still moving. Tell me what you feel."_

"I don't know, Sonny. I think I'm cramping a little-" She looked down at her arm and cringed when she saw the hole. "Son..Sonny. I was shot. There's a hole, I can…see the bullet."

She realized it was probably just the adrenalin keeping the pain away. But she also realized that she truly was cramping and that something was wrong with the baby.

"_Okay. I'm coming right now."_

"Claudia!" She heard him scream.

"In here." She moaned.

Her voice trembled and her whole body shook. There was a pool of blood under her. She guessed that the bullet hit an artery of some sort. Was there even an artery in your arm? She felt like her heart was barely pumping blood when Sonny finally walked into the room. He kneeled next to her.

"Hey. I need you to wrap your good arm around my neck. I'm going to carry you to the car."

She could barely move her good arm to manuever around his neck. Her breathing soon became labored, and her wheezing was soon heard throughout the building. As Sonny ran down the steps he questioned why his brother would want to live on the third floor. Claudia fought to keep her eyes open. Sonny buckled her into the front seat of the car. He wiped a piece of hair from her face.

"Stay with me, baby."

"Don't leave me, Sonny." She begged.

"I'm not going to, there's no way I'll leave you, ever, promise."

The car ride seemed like the longest ride of his life. He wasn't sure if she was still alive or not. He grabbed her hand, hoping for some sort of response. Luckily she squeezed back as hard as she could which was just enough for him to feel. His car came to a complete stop when they made it to the hospital entrance. A gurney was waiting and quickly took Claudia from the car before he could say a word. He got out of his car and ran to catch up with her. They had already put her on oxygen when Sonny heard a nurse say,

"Her brachial artery was brazed. We need to get this fixed immediately."

He just kept following them when he ran into a nurse's hand.

"Where do you think you're going sir?"

"I need to be in there. I promised her I wouldn't leave her."

"Are you related to her?"

"I'm her brother-in-law."

"That doesn't count, I'm sorry. Her husband needs to be here first."

He looked into the room where he saw doctors surrounding Claudia. He was desperate to get in there and hold her hand. He knew it wasn't much, but it was all he could do right now and he didn't want to feel useless. So he took a leap and lied, but it could possibly be the truth.

"I'm the baby's father."

She looked him up and down and then looked at Claudia. Almost like she was trying to picture them, like she was wondering if he could go for a woman like Claudia and vice versa. Thankfully, she moved out of the way and he was allowed into the room. She was awake by the time he got in there. He looked at her damaged arm to find that the doctors were working on it.

"Sonny, they haven't told me if the baby is okay. If my son is okay. I just want to know if he's okay."

He squeezes her hand gently and places a kiss to her temple. He can't believe what he's hearing. She's having a son, if this baby is his, he's having another son. Another chance at redemption. He'd be so grateful for just another chance.

"I can answer that question."

They both looked up as the doctor walked into the room. She got all the information from the nurses who just finished fixing Claudia's arm up. Thankfully her arm would be back to new in a few days.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes to work on my patient please?"

The other nurses and doctor left. Leaving Claudia, Sonny, and Dr. Lee in the room.

"Is the baby okay? Is my son okay?"

Claudia was frantic and worried. She knew she had lost so much blood and she was cramping so bad by the time she had gotten here and for all she knew she could've lost her little boy. The tears came front and started to pour out of her eyes at just the thought of no longer being pregnant with this little miracle. She couldn't lose him, he was all she had left.

"I have to check. The nurses were too worried about all the blood you were losing to check on the baby. I'm going to do an ultrasound, okay?"

Claudia nodded and grabbed onto Sonny's hand for dear life. She was certain that she would die inside if this baby, her baby, didn't survive. She pulled up her gown to reveal her growing abdomen. Dr. Lee squirted the cool liquid on her stomach and started to move the probe around her stomach. It took a while but soon a heart beat filled the air.

"There he is. Everything looks good. His movement is actual increasing instead of decreasing, which is very good considering the injury you sustained. Now for the rest of the duration of your pregnancy, I need you to be calm, cool and collected. No getting shot at or letting bullets graze an artery, because next time you may not be so lucky. Now I know you had to drop the phone while we were talking, so did you hear who the baby's father is?"

"I didn't. I had to drop the phone or else I would've gotten shot worse than this. Who is the father of my son?"

Sonny didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt himself almost faint from lack of oxygen. He knew he was gaining a family member either way and he knew the situation wouldn't be as messy if his brother was the father of Claudia's unborn son. But at the same time, he could see them raising a baby together, raising their son together. So instead of saying a word, he just grabs on to Claudia's hand and gives her a comforting look. What else was he supposed to do?

"Well. I ran two tests just to be safe, you never know in Port Charles and well both tests came back with the same result. Sonny is most definitely the father of your son. Congratulations, Mr. Corinthos. I'll leave you two alone."

When Dr. Lee leaves the room, Sonny instantly kisses Claudia, cradling her neck. For whatever reason, she kisses him back, placing her good hand on his cheek. She could honestly feel the sparks flying between them. They heard footsteps coming toward the door and instantly pulled apart, showing their kiss swollen lips. The door opened to reveal Ric.

"My God. Are you okay, Claudia?"

He rushed to her side, as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Is the baby okay?"

"We're both fine. The bullet grazed an artery in my arm. If Sonny had gotten there just a few minutes later, he would've found my corpse."

Sonny winced at the thought. He couldn't imagine life without her, it was like something had changed inside of him the minute he found out that her son was his too. Like he could actually confront his feelings for her.

"Why didn't you call me? You can't imagine how scared I was when I came home and there was a trail of blood coming from our apartment down the steps. Thank you, Sonny, for saving her and the baby. But you can go home now, to Kate."

At first Claudia refused to let go of his hand, he was so comforting to her and she didn't want him to leave her.

"I'd like to stay just to make sure my sister-in-law is okay. I'll wait outside though so you can have a moment alone with your wife."

He resists the urge to kiss her, at all and leaves the room, looking back at her once to tell her it would be okay. Once he left, Ric kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared for you and the baby."

"The baby is a boy, my baby is a boy."

"Why do you say it like that, Claudia? What do you mean by 'my' baby?"

The tears started to pool in her eyes. She could see the look of fear in her husband's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ric."

"For….For what? What happened? What did you do?"

"I did something really bad and now our relationship is going to pay for it."

"What did you do, Claudia?"

The tears started to run down her face. She couldn't wipe at the tears fast enough for him not to see them.

"I slept with your brother. I slept with Sonny. And the baby, my son, is his. I'm so sorry. It just happened. One thing led to another and it just happened. I understand that you'll have to file papers. You can have the apartment, it was always yours. Our money is still pretty well separated. I'll move on with my son's father and I know you'll be ok."

"You think we're getting divorced because you're trying to pass my son off as my brother's. Never going to happen. It will never happen."

He paused and the room grew silent except for the monitor that continued its steady pace. Ric loomed over her and her heart panged in fear. She saw the craziness in his eyes and it only rose her blood pressure.

"If I do receive any type of papers saying you want out of our marriage, I will bury you with whatever information I can find. I will make sure to take this baby and run far away with him so that you can never see him again. Don't think I'm going to let my brother win you too after all I have lost to him. I won't lose you too!"

The moment his voice rose to a scream, her heart rate picked up to the point where it set off an alarm. Her two doctors and many nurses plus Sonny ran into the room.

"Claudia, you have to calm down. Your heart rate is too high and it's dangerous for you and the baby."

Claudia heard the familiar voice of Elizabeth Webber tell her. She stilled her breathing, trying to control herself.

"It's okay, the baby's okay."

Everything calmed down a bit and once Claudia's blood pressure and heart rate went down every one left. They left Claudia, Ric, and Sonny alone in the room. Before she knew what was happening, Sonny had pinned Ric against the wall.

"You bastard! What did you say to her to upset her? You never deserved a woman like her, someone like Claudia."

She saw Ric's face starting to get blue from the lack of oxygen. He was gasping for breath. At first she thought she would just left him kill Ric, but then she realized it would be easy to pin Ric's murder on Sonny.

"Sonny stop, please! My blood pressure can't rise anymore. It won't be good for the baby."

Instantly, he let go of his brother's throat and went to her side. She was the voice of reason inside of him now.

"What did he say to you?"

She was silent in fear. Her eyes were planted on Ric and malevolent look in his eyes. He rubbed her arm in comfort before speaking again.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. Ric! Get the hell out of here before I call my guards on you."

He raises his eye brows at him, challenging him. Before turning on his heel and opening the door.

"I'll leave now, but I'll be back for you Claudia. Just remember I'll be back to take you and our son home. I love you."

With that he was gone and Claudia let out a tortured cry as she leaned into Sonny, staining his shirt.

"What did he say to you?"

"I broke him, Sonny, I broke him down. He lost it because of me. He loves me and it's all my fault because I wasn't capable of loving him back. He's gone insane and it's all my fault because I slept with you."

"Claudia you aren't answering my question. What did he say to you to make you so scared?"

"I-I told him that I knew we would get divorced. I said he could have the apartment and that I would move on with you and that he'd be okay. Well he said that he wasn't going to let us get away with trying to take his son and he said that if he was served with divorce papers that he would dig up any information he could find on me and take our baby away. He said-he said he'd run as far away as possible with our son."

"It'll be okay. As long as you're in the hospital, my guards will be on you and they won't let Ric in. Everything will be okay. But right now, I have to go for a little. I will be back in the morning for you. Rest, okay?"

She nods and watches as her only hope walkes out the door.

* * *

When he walks into his house, Kate greets him at the door. She kisses him.

"So is Claudia okay? How is Ric's baby?"

"They're both fine, but I need to talk you about that. About the baby."

"What about the baby, Sonny?"

"Remember when Ric went away and I went to check on Claudia every night before we went to bed?"

"Yeah of course. I was fine with it."

"I know and that just makes it even worse."

"It makes what worse, Sonny? I don't understand-."

"Well we slept together, Kate. I'm sorry and if it had come back that her baby wasn't mine I never would've told you. But her baby, her son, is mine."

Her tears flowed freely.

"As much as this hurts, for you to have cheated on me when you promised to never hurt me again. I know you want to be with her or at least be free to be there for her. So I'm going to let you go, Sonny. I'm going to go pack up my things and I'm going to Manhattan to live like I've wanted to do for a while."

He watches with tears in his own eyes as she walks upstairs to pack her things. So he had dealt with fifty percent of the problem, but he seemed to believe that Ric was going to be a much harder fish to fry.

* * *

**All right so what did you guys think? You thought it was all going to be okay once Sonny was proven the father, huh? Yeah not so much. How is Sonny going to fix this? How do you think he should fix this? Any ideas? If you thought it was good or bad I want to know! Please review! I love my reviewers! :)**


End file.
